The Legends of Zelda: Ressurection of the Fallen
by Lord Sephy
Summary: Piecing together the tales told down from the ancestors of Hyrule and the information in the holy books, we together realize the true beginnings of the land of Hyrule..
1. Chapter 1 The Creation

It all began with the forging of a new continent. The world was covered thick with clouds, and the lightless continents were nothing but barren wastelands on near extinction. The only ones that strived to live in this world were called "the eternal ones", beings that neither lived nor died, but wandered the earth endlessly, searching for harmony in their perilous existence.

From the heavens however, came three shining goddesses, to breathe new life into the world. The goddess of fire and creation, Din, assembled the lost fragments of earth scattered in the oceans and forged them into one large piece of land to form as a new continent for a new beginning. The goddess of water and purity, Nayru, swept away the aura that kept the light of the sun from touching the earth and gave the order of time to the world. The third goddess, Farore, whose beauty and magical powers were unparalleled, planted the seeds of creation throughout the world to create new life.

Their duties were not finished, however. The three goddesses were needed elsewhere in the world to govern the other continents, and keep the peace within them. Knowing that one of the seeds Farore planted would give birth to the Chosen One who would be the heir to their powers, they combined their powers to create the holiest of stones in the world, three sacred golden triangles containing the powers of the heavens, the Triforce. Whosoever simply touches this relic gains the powers of the gods, whether the soul of the possessor is good or evil. However, the Triforce can also simply choose its own master.

After hiding the Triforce in a sealed cavern deep within the mountain ranges of the new continent, the goddesses continued their goal of creation. Din went toward the west, where a continent called Holodrum was trapped in an eternal winter that would end all life there. Nayru continued to Lybranna, a land that was locked within time itself. Farore, however, drifted between the islands and afterward mysteriously vanished. Some say she is still within the new continent, awaiting the arrival of the Chosen One. Others say she departed back to the heavens. Only time will tell, when the creation is at its peak.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Link! Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Link opened his eyes questioningly as he heard a familiar female voice calling out to him from outside his tree-house. "Saria?..I'll be right there! I must have overslept.." Link was a young 11-year old boy living in the eastern forests, called the Lost Woods. Cheerful and optimistic, he takes on any challenge head-on with sheer confidence that he'll win any confrontation. Though, his friends think his recklessness may end up being his own downfall. Adjusting his tunic and leaving his favorite hat aside, Link ran out of his house to see Saria down below, waving to him.

"I see you're finally awake, you lazy bum! Who would've thought the festival last night would've worn you out so much?" Saria giggled as Link couldn't help but yawn again, afterward stretching and making his away down the ladder leading to his house. "Give me a break..I didn't think we'd end up actually getting lost in the Lost Woods for 3 hours. Where'd you go anyway right at the start, we were getting worried that a Wolfos got you."

She hated feeling like she always had to have someone watch out for her, but she knew that there _were _plenty of dangers in those woods outside of the village. "I was just at my favorite place again..you know, with the shrine and all.." Saria slipped her ocarina out of her pocket and waved it, giggling as Link still looked questioningly at her. "You know that only you actually know the path to your spot, we can't get there unless we follow you practically! In any case, me and the others were getting worried. Especially Mido, he was furious about it and was gonna complain to the Great Deku Tree."

Saria wanted to shriek. "I hope he didn't, I want to stay on the Great Deku Tree's good side! Who knows what powers he is really capable of.." Saria was in somewhat of a frantic daydream as Link was still half-asleep. He wanted to keep on with his day, but he felt like he'd be standing there all day, or at least till if he collapsed. "Saria..you feel like visiting the Great Deku Tree with me instead?" She snapped out of her internal conversation and quickly glanced over toward Link's direction. "Oh..yeah! Let's go!" Feeling triumphant, Link and Saria ran to the Great Deku Tree's meadow beyond the shop.

"Darned Link and Saria..why do they have to be the favorites of the Great Deku Tree?" Mido sulked inside of his hut as he watched Link and Saria run by his house, skipping over the stones on the pond. "I should be the true leader of this village..I won't let them stand in my way!" Mido stood from his platform and snarled in their direction. Mido was a person that hated feeling second-best, and this was one of the incidents that irritated him the most. "The Great Deku Tree should allow me to be the leader if I ask him politely, if only he didn't seem so sick lately.."

"Aiiee! Link, look out!" Saria scurried behind Link as a Deku Baba shot out of the ground. This strange beast was somewhat of an "evil seed" that the Deku Tree dropped through the woods, that oozes with acid from its mouth. However, it was hardly a threat in Link's eyes. "Let me handle this, Saria!" Link looked around his surroundings, and picked up a large stick from the ground. "Haiyah!" He charged toward the beast, and before it could clamp its jaws on Link's arm, he managed to shove the stick into its torso and make it fall quickly. As the life in the evil plant faded, Link spotted something in the bushes aside from the trail. Saria noticed as well, and ran toward it to see what it was.

"Link, it's a Deku Shield! Someone must have dropped it here..better hang onto it, since one from the shop costs a lot of money!" She helped him strap the shield to the back of his carrier belt strapped around his body, which can easily be reached for dangerous situations. "Awesome, let's keep moving!" They continued running until they reached the meadow where the Great Deku Tree lived. To the Kokiri, the people of the forest, seeing the Great Deku Tree had always felt like an honor each time they visited. His roots were said to touch the core of the earth, and he's ment to have the will of no other.

"Link, Saria..what brings you to my meadow?" His booming voice filled the air, somewhat sending a chill down their backs. He had a very noble voice, but that's one of the things that made him seem so powerful. Saria spoke out first. "Great Deku Tree..I have a question..why must we all stay within the forest? Is it that dangerous outside?" He groaned softly, and took a deep breath. "Saria, why do you insist on seeing the outside of the forest? It is filled with evil out there, plus your body cannot handle the change from the forests to the fields outside. You will die in a matter of minutes" Saria lowered her head and stepped back, feeling disappointed after hearing this speech again from him.

"Link..I have a matter right now that concerns you as well. It seems as though I have fallen ill lately, and something in my roots is sucking the very existence from my veins. Because your courage and battle abilities go beyond that of the others, I would like to request that you go within my body to find the cause of this matter." Link's eyes widened and he felt sick to his stomach, in a way. "But, Great Deku Tree..I don't even wield a proper weapon.." The great tree closed himself to his thoughts for a few moments, and opened his mind again. "There is a weapon for you deep within the Training Center on the other side of the forest..I opened my branches so you can be able to reach it. Now go, retrieve your birthright and come back to this meadow immediatly! I'm not sure how much time I have left.."

Saria shrieked and ran toward the Great Deku Tree. "Don't say that, you must live! The forest may die with you if you don't!" She started crying as she clung to his roots, the will to live inside of the Great Deku Tree slowly fading as his power was being sapped. "I won't die yet..but I won't last for much longer if this continues.." Link still felt stunned, but he managed to at least give a nod toward the great tree and make his way back to the forest through the forest tunnels. However, Mido was standing at the entrance, blocking it from Link. "Hey, what do you think you're doing! Telling lies to the Great Deku Tree with Saria again? We'll see who becomes the guardian of this forest.." Mido groaned and walked away with Link staring in his direction, confused and still stunned. "..Weirdo."


	2. Chapter 2 Birth of the Hero

**Chapter 2**

"Dreams are nothing more than dreams. There is no coincidence, so don't let yourself become fooled by your own imagination." Zelda's father, the King of Hyrule himself, was merciless even with his own daughter. "Foolish father.." She ran back to her chambers and didn't look back. She didn't want to see him ever again, he would have rather finally met with his guest arriving shortly, Ganondorf Dragmire from the deserts to the west of the continent. He is the only male Gerudo to have been born in the past 100 years, but he was still nothing to be respected in Zelda's eyes. She was the princess of this land, and she wanted to at least have some privileges in the castle beyond having servants that bring her food and a bodyguard. "Princess..I have a feeling today will be more exciting for you than the usual 'wait for your father to not be preoccupied and listen' type of day." Zelda turned from her window into the throne room to see her attendant, Impa watching over her.

"What do you mean?..Are we going to visit mother today or go to the Market?" Impa shook her head. "I have forseen it..my Sheikan sight doesn't give false visions. A boy clothed in green holding a sacred green stone from the forests, coming here to meet destiny." Zelda tilted her head and sighed. "I hope not another fan that got by the guards. We pay those guys too much for just walking back and forth the courtyard. I still want to visit mother, though.." Impa walked back toward the exit into the courtyard, keeping an eye towards Zelda. "We can visit her grave in the meadow later..I know how much you miss her after she passed away 3 years ago, but you'll have to become accustomed to your father someday.." Zelda sighed tiredly. "I'd rather not."

Link had finally reached the training center up on the hills of the village. He's spent several hours there so far, but not with a real weapon that awaited him. "I gotta hurry!" He ran into the center and saw several swinging logs in his path, a test of endurance and agility. Confidently, he hopped off of the ground quickly above each of the logs that could knock him over, and dodge the rest to make it to the end unscathed. The next test required intelligence, as friendly Deku Scrubs beared questions that required correct answers for the hero to pass. The first Scrub arose from his home in the leaves. "O-ho, you must be the one the Deku Tree likes! Then to pass, answer me this, what weapon do you use to combat against ice?"

"Don't strain yourself thinking up too difficult of questions, it's fire." The Deku Scrub fell back into his home and the branches shifted out of the way so Link could continue onward. Finally after making it through 4 more questions from the Deku Scrubs, Link could make it to the final test, a test of might and agility. Five rolling boulders along thin corridors constantly rolled along, ready to crush any wannabe hero that wanted to prove themselves. "I've already done this a million times, this puzzle is too easy!" Link sprinted out toward the other side of the corridor as the boulder rolled past, and chased after it as fast as he could to not get crushed by the one following them. Glancing to the right as he continued running, he found the path toward the goal post. Rolling aside and out of the way, Link caught his breath.

"I seriously think he'd rather see deaths in this test than see failures come out.." Link stepped toward the goal post and looked about, trying to find what new path was apparently opened by the Great Deku Tree. "What's this..?" Looking closer, Link had seen a path he hadn't crossed before when he was here. The branches weren't closed, and they led him deeper into the training center than he's been in before. At the end of the new path was a large shrine with a sword in a scabbard mounted on it. "Is this the sacred treasure of the Kokiri people..if it is, I out of all of them am being entrusted with it?" Link stepped onto the shrine and took the sword off of the shrine and attached the scabbard to his carrier belt behind his shield. The sword made him feel extra-powerful inside, like he could take on anything that stood in his way. "I can't wait around, gotta keep moving.." Saving his triumphant thoughts for later, Link ran back to the meadow.

"Great Deku Tree, I'm here!" Link sprinted down the path and Saria half-smiled at seeing him arrive. "I apologize Link for the test..but it is required so no-one unworthy takes the sword.." The great tree spoke with some pain in his voice, which worried Link and Saria greatly. The Great Deku Tree was their guardian, so if he fell, then the forest fell with him, and so will its inhabitants. Link stepped forward, pushing his courage forward and his doubts back. "I..I think I'm ready. I'll do all I can to help." Not saying any more, the bark in front of the Great Deku Tree seemed to fade, and a pathway inside opened. Link hesitatingly walked inside as Saria simply told him "good luck" as he vanished within the darkness.

Only the light from outside could bring light inside of the great tree. "I can't see anything, it's too dark!" Link shouted, hoping he can still get a response. In seconds, several torches lit themselves throughout the inside, showing that it was like a grand castle inside of the tree. Immediately though, he noticed what probably caused the illness. Right in front of him, Link could see that something burrowed deeper into the Deku Tree, digging deep into its roots. The only thing blocking his path was a thick spider-web that is covering the entrance into the hole, so he can't check down there. "There must be a way to get rid of this web..my sword's not sharp enough to cut it..guess I have to climb up."

Using vines attached to the walls, he made his way up the inside of the tree. It seemed peaceful so far inside, but farther up he could see spiders attached to the walls, waiting for victims to push off the wall and chew at their corpse. He didn't want to die this early in life, so he climbed up to the 2nd floor platform and noticed a door in one of the walls. "Why's the inside of the Great Deku Tree like this..?" Link walked past the door and stepped inside a room, where a puzzle awaited him. A thin beam stretched across the room with a large pit on both sides of it, with seemingly no bottom. Though, what made the trek across the beam seem tempting was the large treasure chest on the other side of the room.

"Might as well.." Stepping carefully, he made his way to the other side without falling to his doom. Placing his hands on the chest, he opened it excitedly to see what awaited him. He was expecting to find a chest full of rupees, maybe a plethora of weapons. But what he found was a simple Slingshot. "..Wow, this was all worth it. This slingshot doesn't even come with ammo." Checking around the area, he found several bushes growing out of the walls in the room around the treasure chest. Cutting them down, Link had found several Deku Seeds that grow from the bushes. Stuffing his back pouch full of them, Link headed back into the main cavern and got an idea.

"I doubt those spiders can stand getting knocked off the wall themselves!" He pulled out his new slingshot and readied a few seeds. Taking close aim, he fired seeds one after another at each of the spiders, knocking them off the wall and having them fall several feet to the ground, crushing their bodies. With a new sense of security, Link continued up to the 3rd floor of the Deku Tree, which was a corridor ring thick with spider webs. What caused them was 3 huge Skulltula spiders hanging from the top. Pushing back any fear of spiders, Link slowly started to walk around them.

"Going good..can't let them touch me.." As Link stepped across, a Skulltula suddenly crept above Link and came down, pushing him off the ledge. "No!" He began plummeting past the 2nd floor and kept going down, his mind going a thousand directions at once as he feared this fall would kill him. Though, when he finally touched the bottom, it felt more comforting than his bones crushing in against his organs. It felt more..silky, but afterward he began falling again with now a puzzled mind. It took seconds to realize that the spider web in the ground saved his life, plus he managed to break it with his fall.

He plummeted into a small river inside the tree, breathing heavy while thanking the goddesses he was still alive. Swimming to the platform, Link got back onto his feet and examined his surroundings. "More webs..out-of-reach platform..and another door. I'm already tired of being nearly killed.."


	3. Chapter 3 Destiny's Call

**Chapter 3**

The catacombs in the Great Deku Tree's roots were a long maze, filled with booby traps. Long and dangerous halls, several Deku Scrubs and Deku Baba's, as well as minor rewards for solving hard puzzles. Whoever designed the inside of the god of the woods didn't make it all worthwhile to travel inside, so Link went straight to the issue by running through each obstacle, and making it to the ledge he couldn't reach before. Only problem was there is another thick spider web. However, after going through this dungeon, Link had learned that with each puzzle there is a clue nearby that helps solve it with ease. In this case, a torch nearby made it obvious to him that this web is meant to be burned. Taking the Deku Stick he carried with him earlier, he ignited the end of it with the torch and carried the flame onto the web. Standing back, he watched as the webbing burned away and a pathway to the 2nd Basement was clear.

"I've got a feeling..it's right down there." Carefully climbing down the vines on the walls so he doesn't need to freefall into the water below, Link made his way to the bottom, where a small room awaited him with a large door. Swallowing back fear, he cautiously opened the door with his sword in-hand, awaiting the worst. What he had gotten was a bad odor from the fog in the room beyond. The large room ahead was completely empty, devoid of life and containing nothing. As he stepped further inside and reached the center of the room, the door he went through to get inside locked itself. "Damn! I can't go back this way.." As Link pondered, a rustling filled the thick air. With sweat trickling down his neck, Link had better things to worry about now. Examining the ceiling as carefully as he can, Link backed into a wall with a fright.

"Whoever..whatever you are..show yourself! Come on out..!" He tried to sound authoritative with his voice, to try and strike intimidation into what was making the noise. Though, the fear more than likely tainted it. He couldn't hold it back, but he knew he shouldn't let it get to him. As he tried swallowing the fear back, he nearly choked when he had seen a large yellow eye, glowing brightly on the ceiling. Letting go of the ceiling, it fell to the ground in front of Link as a large shadowed mass with a glowing eye. "It's a giant parasite.." Link stared in awe, but he also knew he had to get out of there. He was backed into a corner, and the exit was sealed.

Thinking fast, he sprinted to the left to hopefully move out of its sight. It didn't move very fast, but its own reflexes when it's immobile seemed to have been very quick. Holding the Kokiri Sword tight in his hand, he charged at it from behind and tried stabbing into it. The outer body of the beast was too strong to be able to strike it internally, there was no way his sword could be able to break into it. "This is bad.." He backed away again, wondering what he could do this time. While Link was distracted, the beast spun around and swiped Link with one of its claws, hitting him in the right arm and causing blood to trickle down his arm and hand. His arm became numb, but it wasn't broken.

Filled with pain, Link got back onto his feet and thought strategically to not let the next attack be a killing strike. "His eye could be his weak point as well.." He picked up his sword again and charged at the beast head-on, moving past its claws. Ignoring the hostile possibilities of its counter-attack, Link swung the sword directly into the monsters eye, causing it to stagger back with blood flowing out of the wound in its eye. It appeared to have been the only weak point it had, so Link continued to slash at it until the blood flow seemed to have stopped, and the monster fell breathless.

The spilled blood on the floor seemed to have burned away along with the corpse into the thick fog laying above the ground, making the air seem thicker and smellier. Blood still flowed through Link's own open wound, he wondered if he was gonna make it at this rate, or if he was even poisoned. Wondering what to do next, Link examined his surroundings to find a mysterious red pendant on the ground. "It's shaped like a heart..I wonder what–" The pendant pulled itself from Link's hand and pushed itself into his chest, vanishing completely afterward. Link didn't realize what had happened until he had noticed the open wound has been sealed like the cut had never existed, and he felt stronger than ever.

In the beasts remains, a blue light had also arose from the fog. "Well done, Link.." The Great Deku Tree's voice echoed throughout the room as Link stepped into the light, feeling his whole body turn into light, and back into a physical being outside the Great Deku Tree. "Great Deku Tree..did I help?" As Link sheathed his sword, Saria rushed toward him at the sight of the dried blood on his arm. "You're bleeding!..But, where's the wound?" Link smirked lightly. "Never mind that..but are you ok, Great Deku Tree?.." The great spirit did not answer. The only sign of life shown was raspy breathing, and the roots seeming the curl up. "Yes, Link..but my death is still inevitable. This forest will still exist..and my heir will awaken soon as well once I pass on..but before I die, I must tell you your mission.."

Link and Saria couldn't help but feel incredibly tense from all of this being pushed on them, mostly Link. "Link, please accept this stone that I will give you, and leave the forest..head toward a Market in the north, and meet with a princess..she will tell you your destiny if you show her this stone.." The branches of the Deku Tree shook, and a small green stone fell to the ground in front of him. Picking it up, Link felt a cool aura emit from it like it gave him more energy. "That is the Kokiri Emerald..you now hold both of the Kokiri Forest's sacred items, use both respectively..Saria, keep guarding the Forest Temple, and Link..beware of the man known as Ganondorf, do not once let him deceive you..go now, fulfill your destiny young ones.." The Great Deku Tree inhaled the thin forest air once more, and quietly passed his breath along with his life. The great guardian spirit of the forest was dead.

Walking back to Link's house, their hearts felt heavy. Telling their friends what happened exactly would've caused nothing but trouble, so they simply kept their mouths closed so they didn't cause controversy, such as the thought of them killing the Great Deku Tree. As Link and Saria climbed the ladder into his house, Link encountered someone very interesting. "Oh, hello!" it spoke out. It seemed to be a fairy, about a foot tall with large butterfly-like wings, it shone in a golden light as it flickered in the sky. "I'm Navi, I was summoned here to watch over you throughout your travels! Please watch over me as well!" She giggled as she spun around Link's head. "So..you're a guardian fairy?" Link was as puzzled as can be by all this. "That's right, forever and ever!" Link slipped on his lucky green hat and glanced over to Saria, who simply giggled as well. "Talk about a pair that can save the world.."

The group stepped toward the exit of the forest, fear lingering within Link and Saria. Link felt hesitant, but still rushed knowing that now the world is in danger, and _he _of all people has to try and give order to it. As Link and Navi made their way out, Saria stopped them before they were out of reach. "Wait..take this ocarina with you. It'll be..a memento, of me and this forest..come back soon.." Saria and Link waved to each other as he stepped toward Hyrule Field, wishing that it wouldn't be the last time they'd see each other. Slipping the ocarina into his pouch, Link felt for the first time the suns rays directly on his skin as he exited the forest. "Hey, Link! I was wondering..um..how you're living when you left the forest?" Navi looked at him questioningly as he suddenly started panicking. "You're right!..God, did the Great Deku Tree want me to just die right away after my first step outside the forest!"

"Well..you seem ok to me. Let's just keep going, you walk too slow." Link glared at Navi for a second and continued onward. He already knew this would be one _hell _of an adventure.


End file.
